Invertidos
by Iunmo
Summary: Una noche, queriendo averiguar a qué saben las almas, Maka se come una por accidente. Ahora, ella es el Arma, y Soul el Técnico. ¿Habrá algún modo de solucionar esto? Three-shot. Soul x Maka.
1. Primera parte: El problema

**Invertidos**

* * *

**Primera parte: El problema**

* * *

-Ghostface, el asesino enmascarado… ¡Vengo a llevarme tu alma!

La extraña criatura que se encontraba delante de ella no tuvo tiempo ni de replicar. Con un sonido cortante, Maka blandió la guadaña y partió al ser por la mitad.

El cuerpo escindido se desvaneció y en su lugar quedó una cosa redonda como una pelota y roja como la sangre fresca flotando en el aire.

Maka apoyó el filo de su arma en el suelo y suspiró.

-Un alma más, Soul...

La guadaña que la chica sostenía brilló con intensidad y un segundo después se transformó en un muchacho de pelo blanco, ojos rojos y boca babeante.

-Tiene una pinta deliciosa, ¡slurp!-se relamió.

Maka se le quedó mirando para ver cómo devoraba el alma, al igual que tantas otras veces, pero en vez de eso, el chico empezó a caminar hacia unos arbustos cercanos que rodeaban toda la zona en donde estaban.

-Oye, Maka, guárdame esa alma un momento, que voy a mear, ¿vale?

-¡Tú tan delicado como siempre, Soul!- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

Su compañero ignoró el comentario y desapareció entre los árboles. Al cabo de unos segundos Maka escuchó cómo se bajaba la bragueta del pantalón y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Finalmente, su atención se centró en el alma que flotaba delante de ella, latente como un corazón.

En ese momento, le vino a la mente una conversación que había mantenido con Soul tiempo atrás:

_"-Oye, Soul, ¿están ricas las almas?_

_-¡Sí, deliciosas! No es que sepan de maravilla, pero son agradables al paladar...¡Y da gusto engullirlas!"_

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en aquella esfera luminosa. Su centro, de un color granate encarnado, despedía un brillo rojizo, y su parte superior poseía un rabito que se agitaba como una pequeña llama.

Hasta ahora, nunca se había fijado en el aspecto tan curioso que tenían las almas una vez eran apartadas del cuerpo de su dueño. Tenían un aspecto maligno, pero también especial...Y atrayente.

La chica alargó la mano hacia el alma y la cogió con suavidad. Su tacto era tibio y blando, como un huevo recién cocido. Y pensar que Soul las agarraba siempre sin ninguna delicadeza...

Aquel brillo rojizo la hipnotizaba como un péndulo.

Se la acercó a los labios, vacilante. Soul le había dicho que las almas estaban ricas, pero no a qué sabían.

Abrió la boca e introdujo parte de la candente esfera de luz en ella, pensando para sus adentros que no pasaría nada por darle un mordisquito.

El chico salió de entre los árboles demasiado tarde. Para cuando visualizó a su compañera y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, ya no podía hacer nada por detenerla.

-¡MAKA, NO!-gritó, echando a correr hacia ella.

La chica mordió con suavidad la parte superior de aquella cosa demoníaca...Y sin querer, se la tragó entera.

El alma bajó rauda por su garganta y aterrizó de lleno en su estómago.

Sintió como si algo rebotase y estallase dentro de ella.

Hubo una extraña perturbación en el ambiente, algo a medio camino entre una explosión y una palpitación, y Maka cayó al suelo desmayada.

La fuerza del impacto tiró a Soul de espaldas, pero el chico se levantó y recogió a su compañera, sacudiéndola para que abriera los ojos en su cara ahora inconsciente.

-¡MAKA! ¡MAKA! ¡DESPIERTA! Joder, será estúpida...

* * *

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó confusa.

¿Qué había pasado? Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, como si no se hubiera movido en mucho tiempo, y la cabeza le dolía tanto y se sentía tan mareada que no podía pensar con claridad. Pero el mayor dolor de todos era el que sentía en la barriga. Tenía algo dentro de su estómago que hacía que le entrasen unas ganas locas de vomitar, pero, aunque boqueó un par de veces tratando de provocarse arcadas, no lo consiguió. Aquella presencia extraña en su organismo la alteraba e incomodaba, pero, sobre todo, la hacía sentir que había perdido la esencia de su persona, como si ya no fuera ella.

Eso era lo peor de todo.

Se enderezó del banco en el que había estado tumbada y miró a su alrededor buscando a Soul. Le encontró sentado en uno de los brazos de metal del banco, justo delante de ella. Tenía la cabeza reposando cansinamente sobre una mano, apoyada a su vez en una rodilla, y una expresión sombría.

-Por fin te has despertado-le dijo el chico con tono cansino.

-Soul...-Maka se bajó del banco y se estiró con un bostezo. Luego miró a su compañero con expresión arrepentida-. Siento mucho haberme comido ese alma, de verdad. Esta noche te daré mi postre en la cena para compensarte...

-En estos momentos el alma me trae sin cuidado-la interrumpió él-. Hay algo que me preocupa más.

-¿El qué?

Soul también se bajó del banco, se colocó enfrente de la chica y extendió el brazo hacia ella.

-Conviérteme en guadaña-exigió.

Maka le cogió de la mano y pensó en que Soul se transformase en arma, pero esta vez, a diferencia que de costumbre, no lo hizo. La chica volvió a intentarlo pensando con más intensidad, pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

Entonces sintió que su ropa y su cuerpo se volvían rígidos. Se miró las manos y descubrió atónita que se le habían vuelto de metal. Aquello era muy parecido a cuando Soul se transformaba en guadaña a medias y un brazo se le convertía en una cuchilla afilada.

Las giró, observándolas y arrancándoles reflejos plateados bajo la luz de la luna. Eran de un material tan brillante y pulido que hasta podían usarse como espejo. Se le ocurrió mirarse en ellas la cara, y lo que vio la hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa y espanto.

Maka se giró horrorizada hacia su compañero, que la observaba en silencio.

-¿Soul, por qué me está pasando esto?-le preguntó angustiada, negándose a aceptar la realidad.

El chico se limitó a responderla con una mirada seria.

-¿No lo entiendes, Maka? Ahora tú eres el arma.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola y encantada! Me llamo Ana y lo que acabas de leer es uno de los dos capítulos de los que constará mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater. Será un two-shot y, como tal, acabará en el segundo capítulo, que no tardaré en subir (ya lo tengo escrito a sucio ^^).

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Segunda parte: La manera de afrontarlo

**Invertidos**

* * *

**Segunda parte: La manera de afrontarlo**

* * *

Se produjo un silencio pesado y denso. Tan denso como el torrente de pensamientos que invadieron de golpe la mente de Maka, sumiéndola en una oleada de sentimientos agitados.

Soul continuaba a su lado, observándola sin decir nada.

Poco a poco, la chica empezó a reaccionar. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él, como si fuera una muñeca de madera con el cuello falto de movilidad.

-¿Dónde hay algo parecido a un espejo, Soul?

-Allí mismo –contestó el chico, señalando una tienda.

Maka caminó hacia el escaparate, echó suavemente el aliento sobre él y escribió sobre la superficie el número de la Death Room. Actuaba con la tranquilidad de una persona que rebosa de nervios y está ahorrando tiempo para descargarlos. Su compañero lo sabía, y por eso, cuando la imagen del Señor de los Muertos apareció sobre el cristal, se echó discretamente a un lado para no quedarse sordo.

-¿Qué hay, Maka-ch…?

**-¡SHINIGAMI****SAMA!****¡ME****HE****COMIDO****UN****ALMA****Y****AHORA****PUEDO****VOLVERME****DE****METAL!****¡Y****SOUL****YA****NO****PUEDE****ADOPTAR****SU****FORMA****DE****ARMA!****¿QUÉ****DEMONIOS****PASA?****¡DÍGAMELO,****POR****FAVOR**! –a medida que la chica iba pronunciando estas palabras iba acercando su cara más y más a la vidriera del escaparate, hasta que aplastó su nariz contra ella e hizo que el shinigami retrocediese un par de pasos, alarmado.

-¡Cálmate, Maka-chan, y cuéntamelo todo con calma! –logró decir cuando su alumna dejó de gritar para tomar aire. Mientras tanto, la figura de un hombre pelirrojo había aparecido detrás de él.

-¡Hola, Maka mía! –saludó Spirit alegremente. Cuando se percató de la agitación de su hija, fulminó con la mirada a Soul-. ¿Te ha hecho algo el desgraciado este?

-¿A quién llamas desgraciado? –le espetó el chico con cara de malas pulgas.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Maka le explicó a Shinigami-sama lo que acaba de suceder, poniendo mucho cuidado en no olvidarse nada. Soul podía sentir la mirada asesina del Death Scythe tratando de derretirle la nuca, y mientras veía a su compañera hablar sin parar y hacer aspavientos continuamente, no dejaba de pensar en una cosa: Maka la había cagado. Cagado pero bien. Por una vez, no había sido él…

Finalmente, la chica terminó su relato.

-…Y eso fue lo que sucedió. ¿Sabe usted por qué ha ocurrido esto, Shinigami-sama?

-Mmmm…Si te digo la verdad, no. Pero es evidente que tu estado actual se debe al hecho de haberte comido esa alma, Maka-chan. Y como Soul-kun es tu arma, también le ha afectado a él, y ahora no puede transformarse en guadaña.

-Muchas gracias, empollona –rezongó Soul por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Maka le oyese.

-¡Tú cállate, estúpido! –masculló entre dientes.

-Es decir –prosiguió el shinigami-, que ahora tú eres el arma, y Soul-kun el usuario. Vuestros papeles se han invertido.

-P-pero… -balbuceó la chica-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de arma soy…

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para comprobarlo? –preguntó el Señor de los Muertos afablemente, y extendió una mano hacia ella con gesto alentador-. ¡Adelante, chicos!

Maka miró dudosa al albino, que resopló resignado y alargó el brazo hacia su compañera, cogiéndola de la mano.

La chica cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior, que le borboteó durante unos segundos en la barriga y luego se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, inundándola de una energía hasta entonces desconocida para ella.

Y de pronto, no le estaba dando la mano a Soul, sino siendo sostenida por sus manos.

-¡Uooooooh! -exclamó Spirit emocionado y con los ojos brillantes de emoción- ¡Eso es, hijita!¡Continúa el legado de tu padre como arma!

-Ooooh… -admiró Shinigami-sama.

-¡Qué chulada! –alabó Soul, olvidando momentáneamente su enfado.

Maka no estaba escuchando a ninguno de los tres. Tenía la vista clavada en el cristal del escaparate que no estaba ocupado por la imagen del shinigami y del Death Scythe, contemplando atónita el reflejo que éste le devolvía.

Un lanzallamas estaba firmemente sujeto a la espalda de su compañero por dos gruesas correas de cuero, mientras que éste asía con fuerza una manguera conectada a las dos enormes bombonas que tenía detrás de sí y sonreía con arrogancia.

Y aquel lanzallamas era ella.

Curiosamente, y en contra de lo que cabría esperar, ninguno de los demás alumnos del Shibusen trató de seguir el ejemplo de Maka cuando se enteraron de lo que había sucedido, y tampoco la acosaron a preguntas ni la instaron a que les contase toda la historia. Es bastante probable que esto se debiera a que, en cuanto el rumor corrió como la pólvora, Shinigami-sama anunció por los altavoces de la academia que si alguien cazaba un alma para intercambiar los papeles con su compañero de trabajo, por muy maligna que ésta fuese, la persona en cuestión sería calificada automáticamente de aspirante a Dios Demonio y expulsado de Death City de por vida, aparte de ser despojado de sus cualidades como arma o técnico.

A petición del Señor de los Muertos, Kim Diehl fue la encargada de entrenar a Soul para que aprendiese a manejar a Maka, ya que ella también usaba un arma de fuego, y la chica cumplió con su cometido, pero muy a regañadientes. ("Shinigami-sama debería dejarme que os cobrara por esto", refunfuñaba por lo bajo al final de cada clase).

Poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo, los dos chicos aprendieron a asumir sus nuevos papeles y a compenetrarse igual de bien que antes, de modo que, más o menos, todo acabó volviendo a la normalidad.

Una mañana, al final de un entrenamiento especialmente duro en los terrenos del Shibusen, Maka recobró su forma humana y se sentó a descansar en la hierba al lado de Jacqueline, como acostumbraba a hacer últimamente.

Jacqueline también era un arma y se entendía bastante bien con ella. No hablaban mucho, pero después de que sus respectivos técnicos pasaran tanto tiempo practicando juntos se tenían cierto aprecio.

Maka se pasó la mano por el flequillo y bajó la vista al suelo. Estaba realmente exhausta. Cuando su respiración se había acompasado de nuevo casi por completo, su amiga llamó su atención.

-Oye, Maka…

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

La otra chica dejó de acariciarse el pelo y la miró.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, ya sabes… - Jacqueline apartó la mirada y empezó a juguetear con las briznas de hierba que tenía a sus pies, incómoda-. ¿No echas de menos ser un técnico? Todo el mundo dice que es mucho mejor que ser un arma.

-Pues… -Maka no sabía qué responder. Aquella pregunta la había pillado con la guardia baja.

De pronto, escucharon a Kim llamándolas para que continuasen con el entrenamiento, y las dos armas se levantaron del césped y obedecieron a la pelirrosa, resignadas.

-¡Demonios! ¡Cómo llueve!

-Ya ves. Con el buen tiempo que hacía esta mañana...

Soul y Maka enmudecieron y apretaron más el paso.

Hacía unos minutos una lluvia copiosa había empezado a caer sin cuartel, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos y calándoles hasta los huesos. No veían el momento de llegar a su apartamento para quitarse la ropa empapada y secarse.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo y elevaron la vista al cielo. Éste estaba cubierto de nubes grises que ahora amenazaban con empezar a descargar truenos y relámpagos, además de lluvia.

-Lo que nos faltaba… -refunfuñó el albino.

-¿Y si nos ponemos a cubierto hasta que amaine la tormenta? –sugirió Maka, señalando un pequeño porche que había cerca de ellos.

Su compañero asintió y ambos corrieron a refugiarse. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, mirando distraídamente los rayos blancos que surcaban el cielo de vez en cuando.

-Me pregunto cómo seré cuando hagamos la resonancia del alma… -musitó la chica.

-Y yo, cuándo nos encargarán una misión –comentó Soul.

Un destello en la cristalera a sus espaldas les distrajo.

-¿Chicos? ¿Estáis ahí?

-¡Shinigami-sama! –exclamó Maka.

-Tengo una misión para vosotros –informó el Señor de los Muertos.

-¡Por fin! –dijo el albino-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Tenéis que ir a las afueras de Death City a…

-¡¿A las afueras? –se quejó Soul-. ¡Pero si eso está a más de una hora de camino!

-Podemos ir en moto, bobo –le recordó su compañera.

-Todos los demás estudiantes del Shibusen están ocupados en otras misiones -continuó diciendo Shinigami-sama-, y dadas las condiciones meteorológicas y la constitución de arma ígnea de Maka, tal vez no seáis los más indicados para esto, pero...-alzó la cabeza y les miró fijamente desde las cuencas vacías que eran sus ojos-¿creéis que seréis capaces de hacerlo, chicos?

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que Maka y Soul intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Entonces, ambos volvieron la vista de nuevo ante el Shinigami y asintieron a la vez.

-Cuente con ello, Shinigami-sama -dijo la chica con firmeza.

Si el Señor de los Muertos hubiera tenido boca, probablemente la habría curvado en una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. No esperaba menos de unos alumnos tan tenaces como vosotros.

El cristal de la ventana emitió un destello y su larguirucha silueta negra se desvaneció.

Maka se aproximó a Soul y, son decir palabra, le abrazó por detrás y empezó a metamorfosearse lentamente, hasta adquirir del todo su forma de arma.

En cuanto el albino sintió el peso de su compañera a la espalda, se inclinó hacia delante y echó a correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Para cuando llegaron a la zona indicada, la tormenta ya había amainado, quedando reducida a una fina llovizna que lo cubría todo de un halo borroso.

Soul se sacudió las gotas de lluvia del pelo y miró a su alrededor, extrañado. Se dirigió hacia una tienda, echó el aliento sobre el cristal del escaparate y garabateó en él el número de la Death Room.

La imagen del Señor de los Muertos apareció sobre la superficie y le miró expectante.

-¡Dime, Soul-kun!

-Shinigami-sama, hemos llegado hasta donde usted nos dijo sin problemas -informó el chico-; pero parece que aquí no hay nad...

-¡SOUL! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!

El aludido se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar un relámpago blanco que dio de lleno en la cristalera que tenía delante, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos.

Soul cayó al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos para protegerse de las esquirlas. Miró hacia su retaguardia con enfado.

-¡Joder, Maka! ¡¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

-¡Calla y mira al frente! -replicó ella.

Su compañero obedeció y contempló la figura que se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

Estaba rodeada de un aura opaca y mortecina, tan blanca como la túnica en la que iba enfundada. Cubría su cabeza con una gran capucha, de modo que su rostro quedase invisible. Pero en el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos se distinguían dos puntos diminutos y brillantes, como pequeños témpanos de hielo, que contemplaban al chico con una expresión vacía que helaba la sangre en las venas.

Soul sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y se puso en pie de un salto, con todos los músculos en tensión. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y asió la manguera del lanzallamas, mientras que con la otra hacía girar la ruedecilla situada en su parte inferior para abrir la válvula.

En el interior del arma, Maka exhaló un suspiro, tratando de relajarse. Había faltado muy poco para que aquella criatura les hiriese, y eso la había puesto todavía más nerviosa.

Además, sus ojos como arma estaban situados en la boquilla de la manguera, de modo que, si Soul la hubiera llegado a desenvainar antes de tiempo, no habría podido prevenirle del ataque. Cerró sus ojos de verdad y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso bastase.

Sentía las manos de su compañero aferradas en torno a ella con fuerza, sujetándola firmemente.

-Tú, bicho raro...No tengo ni idea de cómo te llamas, ¡pero vengo a llevarme tu alma! -exclamó Soul.

La criatura emitió algo que sonó como un graznido y se deslizó rápidamente hacia delante, con la larga túnica ondeando tras de sí. Sacó un brazo de entre los pliegues de la prenda y extendió un nudillo descarnado hacia él.

Haciendo alarde de reflejos, el chico apuntó con el mango del lanzallamas a aquella cosa que se aproximaba a toda velocidad y apretó el gatillo.

Una bocanada de fuego surgió del arma y acertó en el rostro de la criatura, que frenó bruscamente y soltó un chillido de dolor, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Cuando las retiró, Soul observó horrorizado que aquellos horribles ojillos helados habían empezado a derretirse y ahora se deshacían en gotas, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo como lágrimas en el vacío.

Pero el albino no se dejó amedrentar y miró de soslayo a Maka.

-¿Le dejamos directamente para el arrastre?

-¡Vale! -accedió ella; ambos entornaron los ojos y se concentraron, uniendo sus espíritus.

-¡RESONANCIA DEL ALMA!

Maka sintió que algo abrasador se henchía en su interior y la recorría violentamente de arriba abajo, buscando un lugar por donde salir. Tomó aire con dificultad e intentó dirigir aquella masa candente hacia afuera.

-¡Cuidado con quemarte, Soul! -jadeó entrecortadamente.

El albino optó por seguir el consejo de su compañera y apartó la manguera de sí tanto como pudo.

Al cabo de unos segundos el tubo se estremeció y escupió violentamente por la boquilla una enorme llamarada de fuego que inundó los alrededores de luz, como si fuese de día, y envolvió a la horrenda criatura en una ola ardiente. Ésta soltó un alarido desgarrador y empezó a correr de un lado a otro, tratando de deshacerse en vano de las llamas que la consumían. Finalmente, se desplomó sobre los adoquines y se retorció sin dejar de chillar, convulsionándose como un gusano. Soul observó en silencio cómo se iba carbonizando hasta quedar reducido a un trozo de carne chamuscada, y Maka agradeció no poder verlo.

Las últimas cenizas se desvanecieron en el aire, y fueron sustituidas por un alma.

Los dos chicos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, respirando con agitación.

-Buen pedo, Maka –la alabó Soul tras una pausa-. ¿O era un eructo?

-Imbécil.

La chica volvió a adoptar su forma humana, se apartó de él y observó la luminosa bola roja con atención.

Esperó sentir el hambre regurgitando en su interior, o al menos una necesidad imperiosa de comer. Pero en lugar de eso lo único que notaba era una mezcla de aprensión e inquietud.

Mientras tanto, Soul había localizado otra ventana y había marcado de nuevo el número de la Death Room.

-¡Soul-kuuun! –le saludó el Señor de los Muertos alegremente-¡Me alegro de que estéis bien! ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

-¡Hijita mía! ¡¿Estás bien? –preguntó Spirit saliendo de detrás del shinigami. No obtuvo respuesta.

-Dejamos a esa cosa reducida a polvo, Shinigami-sama. Literalmente –afirmó el albino con un punto de orgullo en la voz.

-¡Muy bieeeeeen, muy bien! –aplaudió el shinigami-. ¡Ya sólo os queda uno!

-¡¿Cómo? –exclamó Soul atónito, creyendo que no había oído bien-. ¡¿Aún hay otro más?

-Así es –confirmó el Señor de los Muertos-. El posible aspirante a Dios Demonio con el que os habéis enfrentado hace unos minutos formaba parte de unas de las parejas más peligrosas a las que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora –hizo una pausa y continuó hablando-. Los llamados Punto y Coma… En un principio, eran un dúo de magos que se dedicaban a utilizar sus poderes con fines benéficos para ayudar a los habitantes de Death City. Pero su interés por las artes oscuras les corrompió y acabaron convirtiéndose en nigromantes, robando almas inocentes y utilizándolas como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. De momento, sólo habéis acabado con Coma. Como su nombre indica, tiene la capacidad de sumir a las personas en un sueño profundo, y que no vuelvan a despertarse jamás. Soul-kun, ¿no notaste algo parecido al mareo cuando peleaste contra él?

Soul titubeó un momento. Sí, mientras luchaba había sentido los músculos aletargados, y en algunos momentos vahídos en la cabeza, pero no les había prestado demasiada atención; por no mencionar el miedo que le había invadido al principio. No obstante, él era demasiado _cool_ como para admitir esto, y tenía una reputación que mantener.

-La verdad es que no, Shinigami-sama –mintió.

-¿En serio? ¡Hum, qué raro! Bueno, el caso es que, si acabáis con Punto, no sólo le habréis parado los pies a una de las mayores amenazas del Shibusen, sino que además conseguiréis dos almas en una sola noche.

-Vaya… -Soul giró un poco la cabeza y miró a su compañera de soslayo- ¿has oído, Maka? ¡Menudo festín te vas a pegar!

Ella no respondió.

-¿Maka?

El albino se giró del todo hacia ella y alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

La chica contemplaba fijamente el alma con expresión amedrentada, y temblaba levemente. Por algún motivo, parecía estar muy asustada.

-Maka-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Shinigami-sama algo preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo, hijita?

Maka continuó sin articular palabra.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar de su mente la pregunta que le había hecho Jacqueline aquella mañana.

"_¿Estás__segura__de__que__quieres__hacer__esto?"_

-…

Soul frunció el ceño pensativo, tratando de dar con el motivo del miedo repentino de su compañera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se le ocurriese uno y caminase hacia ella.

-Tienes miedo de atragantarte otra vez, ¿verdad? –le preguntó comprensivo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla-. ¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso, boba! Basta con que la mastiques bien y te entrará sin problemas. También puedes irle dando mordiscos, o partirla en cachos…

-¡Venga, hijita, que no se diga! –la animó Spirit.

-Tú puedes, Maka chan… -secundó Shinigami-sama balanceando la cabeza.

"_¿__…__segura?"_

**-¡BASTA!**

Los tres hombres enmudecieron de inmediato, atónitos por aquel súbito chillido.

Maka cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Y entonces, sorbió por la nariz y rompió a llorar.

Durante segundos, nadie dijo nada. El grito y los posteriores sollozos de la chica les habían dejado demasiado perplejos. Al final, fue ella misma quien rompió el silencio.

-Esto…Esto no debería ser así… -balbuceó, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-. Yo no soy a quien le corresponde devorar las almas…Es a Soul… -soltó un hipido y se enjugó la cara con el dorso de la mano-. ¿Para qué sirven si no todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho para convertirle en Death Scythe? Es absurdo… -parpadeó para aclarar su visión y miró al Shinigami con sus ojos hinchados-. Shinigami-sama, ¿no hay alguna manera de revertir todo esto? De que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

Spirit y Soul, que hasta entonces habían estado observándola en silencio, también giraron las cabezas en dirección al Señor de los Muertos.

Éste frunció el ceño de su máscara y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Hum…Pues ahora que lo dices, no lo sé…Un caso como el vuestro nunca se había dado hasta ahora…Pero… -de pronto, una vaga idea iluminó por un momento las cuencas vacías de sus ojos, y alzó la vista hacia Maka, que le observaba expectante-. Sí, creo que hay una manera de solucionarlo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

En un principio, este fanfic iba a ser un two-shot, pero una serie de circunstancias han hecho que acabe siendo un three-shot. Os lo explico:

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, tenía el resto de la historia escrita a sucio en unos folios. Cuando finalmente tuve tiempo para pasarla a limpio en el ordenador, me di cuenta de que, comparada con la primera parte, resultaba muy larga. Aun así, no quería suprimir nada de ella para que la trama siguiera teniendo sentido, así que decidí dividir la segunda parte en dos capítulos.

El segundo motivo de que haya tardado tanto es que estoy haciendo unas imágenes de Maka en modo lanzallamas para colgarlas en mi blog y que podáis ver cómo me la imagino yo. De momento no están acabadas, pero no me queda mucho. Las subiré cuando publique la tercera parte de este fic.

La tercera parte será la última y es en la que estará más presente el SoulxMaka. La subiré antes, para compensaros la tardanza de esta vez. Os pido que me perdonéis. (^^U)

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews. ¡Me habéis hecho feliz! :D


End file.
